OneShots
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: here are a few chapters about different oneshots :  i hope you like them there not all the same there all different but here all oneshots
1. IronHide OneShot

(**IronHide's POV)**

I drove around the base bored out of my brains not knowing what I could do. I had to tell her how I feel, but how do I say it? I questioned myself I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Is something the matter IronHide?" asked a curious earthling

"No there isn't Jessica" he simple sighed again I loved Jessica I wanted to be with Jessica the problem is she won't like me I think. Any way why would a like human femme like her, like someone like me.

"Something Is the matter Hide please tell me" said a worried voice. My human form come out of the car and stood in front of her

"Nothing is the matter I promise" he said calmly. He knew she wasn't going to believe him she gave a frustrated sigh and stormed off.

"Jessica!" I called to her but she didn't turn around she kept going I was going to run after her but she went outside. Soon Sam and Will were with her. I walked slowly toward where she was.

**(Jess's POV)**

I walked outside the cold wind hit me as I sat down. Sam and Will came out to I was so upset and frustrated.

"Jessica what's the matter?" Sam asked softly

"It's IronHide I don't know ever since I came here I started to have feeling for him and he isn't making it easy on him, I try to tell him but he steers of into space" I told them with tears forming in my eyes. I was really upset, confused and frustrated I punched the window and glass flow everywhere. Without thinking I picked up a piece and shoved it into my wrist and cut along the skin and a lot more times soon my warm blood hit the snow and it turned red and my eyes started to flutter close.

"Jessica!' I heard my name getting called. All of a sudden I was getting raced towards what im guessing is Ratchets med bay.

"Ratchet you need to help her, she is losing a lot of blood" I heard a someone hell in pain

"Get her on the berth" Ratchet shouted everything was black

**(Ratchet POV) **

I was sitting around and fixing things when IronHide, Sam and Will all came running into my med bay

"She is losing a lot of blood" Sam yelled in pain

"Get her on the berth" I yelled at them she was placed on the berth. I was scanning her

"She has lost to much blood we have to put energon in her" I said reaming calm. I got all the Energon I could find but not too much.

"Won't she be in pain though" IronHide asked curious

"Yes she will be but it is the only thing I can do we have no human blood here" I shouted at him.

**(IronHide's POV)**

"This is my fault" I told him

"She was asking me what the matter was and I wouldn't tell her what was the matter and she got upset and mad at me only if I told her I loved her"

"IronHide you can tell her when she wakes up" said the smooth voice of Ratchet.

"I know I guess I should go and tell Prime what is happing" I sighed and left the room

"IronHide what's the matter" said a voice in front of me

"Optimus it's Jessica I didn't tell her I loved her she stormed off and she punched a window and cut herself with glass and she lost to much blood and Ratchet had to put Energon in her because she lost to much blood" I blurted straight out.

"It's ok IronHide when she wakes up you can tell her your feelings I know she likes you back she told me so just ask her I don't think anything will change her mind" he said calmly

"Ok I will thanks Prime" I said with a smile and walked back towards the med bay

**(Jessica's POV)**

I woke up to see IronHide in recharge beside me and Ratchet on the other side. I looked at IronHide and all his features. He woke up and caught me staring and just gave a smirk when I looked away and blushed. Ratchet was the next to wake up

"How are you feeling Jess?" he asked me

"Yeah in a bit of pa…" I said before I let out a scream

"Make it stop!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face

"We can't Jess im sorry I didn't tell you but I love you" IronHide said to me and put his hand over mine

"I love you to" I whispered before another wave of pain hit me. Yet again I screamed in agony

"Shhh just calm down the pain soon will be over" Ratchets calm voice said through the screams. I flattered my eyes close yet again.

**(Ratchet's POV) **

"Will she be alright" asked a worried IronHide

"Yes she will be fine the pain will soon be gone and you will have to teach her to transform, how to shoot and everything since you would more likely be with each other 24/7" I said with a smirk across my face. He just let out a groan

"Is that what you sound like in bed?" asked a whisper we looked down and I couldn't help but chuckle

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I scanned her

"Yeah I have been better the pain isn't as bad now" she said with a smile

**(IronHide's POV) **

I couldn't help but steer at her those beautiful eyes the calm look on her face she look beautiful. She turned her head to look at me her eyes were locked with mine we just sat there. Well I was she was laying down but our eyes didn't want to look away

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" I asked

"Sorry I'm taken" said Ratchet with a smirk on his face

"Not you, your stupid fraggin glitch… Jessica" I growled

"I would love to" she smiled

"Awesome" i said with the biggest smile on my face.

**(Jessica's POV)**

So IronHide has asked me out I could not be happier.

"Jessica I need you to pay close attention you need to stand up and think of being robot." Ratchet told me. I got up and tough of being a robot and transformed me face went to complete shock

"You are one of us now you lost a lot of blood so I had to put energon into you system I hope you don't mind" Ratchet told me

"No I don't care I always want this to happen" I said a big smile

"What you falling in love with a hot man or you becoming a Bot'?" IronHide chuckled at me. I paused for a minute or two

"Becoming a robot" I said with a smile

"But my dream came to true" I said smiling at IronHide

"Ok sit down let me look at your spark" Ratchet ordered. I just stood there still amused about being a robot

"Jessica!" he hissed

"Alright calm down you old hag" I said shaking my head.

**Clunk **

"Oww what was that for" I mumbled as he opened my spark chamber. IronHide just stood there staring at it. If robots could blush I know I would be really red right now.

"It's Beautiful" he whispered. Ratchet had a quick look at it and said it was fine and I could go and he closed it.

"Go and find a car for" he said shoving me and IronHide at the door. I turned back into human as so did IronHide and I wrapped am arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back I could fell his hands down at my waist pulling me in close.

"Do you two have to do It there" I heard a mumble I looked up to find Bee

"What's the problem Bee" I asked calmly

"I really like Optimus but I don't know how to tell him" the little bot' blurted out.

"Well you don't have to because I love you to Bee" said the bot from behind him. IronHide and me both smiled and walked off so I could find a car form hand in hand.


	2. Jessica OneShot

I looked at the window to see everything flow by. It was like the trees where in a rush to get somewhere.

"Are we there yet" I wined to my parents

"Not yet" my father said stubbornly

"Are we there now?" I asked again

"No Jessica we are not there yet now stops asking me" my father said if more stubbornly then the first time

"I'm not just asking you dad I was asking my mother to" I argued back

"No sweetie we aren't there yet" my mother reassured

"Argh why this drive taking for ever" I wined yet again

"Well from it takes a while from L.A to Mission City it's not like we can speed or fly or anything" my father nearly shouted

"The Auto-bots and Decepticons can" I mumbled under my breath

"Well they aren't real" my father over heard me

"Wish they were" I argued back

"Well there not and I don't want to hear anything about them for the rest of this trip" my father yelled back. I growled I was beyond angry my mother looked at me with pleading eyes not to do anything stupid.

"What's wrong with talking about just because you slower than them you stupid glitch" I yelled

"That's it!" he yelled he turned around and slapped me in the face then he start to punch me. I throw myself out the door and ran. i kept running until I saw the sign to Mission City I kept running and next thing I know im have been knocked and I going flying forwards and putting my hands to go first. I curled into a little ball and cried

"Why does everyone hate me" I sobbed. I felt something pick me up I open my eyes to steer at the big bot that was holding me. His optics red.

"y-y-you're a D-d-d-Decepticon" I stuttered. He look at me confused on how I know

"I'm an Auto-Bot now" he said calmly he put me down and transformed into a police car and I hoped In and he started driving off. I soon feel asleep the ride was long and we pulled into a stop when I opened my eyes. To only be looked at by so many robots with blue optics

"Ratchet she seems hurt" said the Red and Blue one. The Green/yellow looking Hammer moved forward and looked me.

"I'm fine" is told him. The look on his face didn't believe me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him as my body felt all tingly.

"She has a few bruises to the face and a broken wrist" he said face the blue and red robot. I didn't notice the pain in my wrist until he said something about it. then I remembered something I couldn't help but steer with my mouth opened wide at the Red and blue robot

"Is something the matter?" he asked me confused as why I was looking at him like that

"Opps haha sorry Optimus.." I laughed a little. Every bot there just steered at me not knowing how I knew there leader without him introducing himself

"Wow Optimus you really need to teach them not steer because its rude" I and looking at him

"You know IronHide just because your Cannons are big doesn't mean you have to act tough towards everyone" I said looking at the black robot

"Ratchet you need to calm you farm you old hag , you're gonna die of a heart attack if you're not careful" I said look at the one who just scanned me

"Don't think I left you out Sunny and Sides you to are the most annoyingest things on the earth always up to your pranks you know if you didn't pull to many pranks Hatchet over there wont throw wrenches at you" I glared at the twins

"Talking about throwing wrenches Ratchet would you like it if Optimus Throw a wrench at you or IronHide blasted you with his 'so called big cannons'.. no I didn't think so, so don't do it to anyone else" I said facing back towards him

"Bee there is nothing you have done bad you're a really good bot you just have to face you and tell 'him' how you feel" I said softly facing the small bot

"Jazz yeah, yeah we all know you think your cool you know if you acted that way around the ladies they would either drop you there or bitch slap ya" I said with an eyebrow raised I could hear snickers in the background

"Prowl you turn you need to chill it's not all about rules, it's not all about work you can't always be working 24/7 you have to relax some time and have fun" I said shooting him a glare. I had to breath after going of at every bot here

"Wait where is WheelJack?" 

"Here!" said I voice as I turned around

"Good, you need to stop making things blow up if you want to be a real sciences then try and see if you guys can have human/ holo formers and go and train to be one" I said pointing at him. and now I could relax. Every bot was standing there steering at me.

"What you all had to be told" I said shrugging my shoulders with a smirk on my face.

"What about Optimus" Prowl questioned

"There is nothing wrong with Prime, although you do work to much like I told Prowl relax brah don't get you gears in a twist" I said with a chuckle

"follow me I got to plaster your wrist" Ratchet growled at me before dragging me off

"You know if you don't act cranky and was more calmer all the time a femme will be interested in you" I said calmly. He stopped dragging me and I stood up and simply followed with a grin on my face.

"There is something about that femme that makes her different from the others" I heard IronHide growl. I couldn't help but chuckle at that soon we were at Ratchet med bay I sat down on a berth without him have to tell me to and held out my sore wrist.

"How do you know so much about us" he whispered as he started to plaster my arm

"You are all in a movie called Transformers there are 3 of them" I said with a big smile

"Im a huge fan" I said laughing while getting growled at by Ratchet by not staying still

"Also there are stories about you guys" I said with a smile

"A lot of wired pairing" I said with a chuckle

"Do you care to share?" he asked looking up

"Well there is You and Hide, Optimus and Bee, Hide and Bee, Hide and Optimus, You and Optimus, Bee and Sam, You and Mikaela, Mikaela and Optimus, Hide and Will, Hide and Annabelle, Jazz and Prowl" his face was priceless when I finished and looked at it could help but grab my belly with my free arm and laugh so hard

"Keep still" he growled not wanting to look at me

"Naww what's got this old grumpy mech all shy does someone have a crush on Hide" I said with a smirk

"Shut-up" he hissed

"I knew it" I said with a big smile. I got a sling and got kicked out the med bay to find IronHide

"Hai Prime I said with a smile as I walked up to him"

"hi there uhh..?"

"Jessica or Jess" I said looking up at him

"I see uhh Ratchet sent me this thing with what pairing there are in the stories you read he grumbled one I didn't hear him and I asked to repeat it he wouldn't you know which it would be?" he asked crouching down to my level

"Yes him and Hide he has a crush on our lil/big Hides" I said with a big smile. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle

"What's funny?" asked a confused Weapon Specialist

"Oh nothing just a grumpy old Mech likes ya" I said laughing. He couldn't help but look away

"Naww Hides like Hatchet" I said with a smile

"What's happin' Bitches" Jazz asked walking up to us

"You know Jazz he will never know you like him until you tell him, if you don't you will regret it" I said looking at Jazz calmly

"I have to go" he stuttered walking towards Prows office

"Optimus" shouted a guy's voice both me and Optimus looked to see who it was

"Sam?" I quietly said only to het a steer from Mikaela

"Hay I'm not inserted in that" I said point at Sam

"I have someone else I like" I said looking at Mikaela

"Oh who is it?" she said with a smirk

"Not telling you and I know something you don't know so if you want to know be nice" I said this time smirking

"Sam do you care to tell Mikaela something" I asked him and then looked at Bee who started to play

Boom, Boom, Boom, I want you in my room to Sam. I couldn't help but nearly fall over with laughter but I got caught just in time

"We don't need you hurting yourself again" said a chuckling Optimus

"What!" Mikaela shrieked

"Wow Mikaela it's either you don't understand or you're really stupid Bee likes Sam and Sam like Bee" I said to her calmly

she just got all teary and stormed off. I had a glare from Bee and Sam

"Someone had to tell her, because I know you Sam you wouldn't of told her so would of caught you in the act and it could of ended worse" I said shaking my head and rolling my eyes

"What about you?" asked the IronHide

"What about me?" I asked confused turning to face the mech

"Who do you like?" he asked me

"None of your business" I glared at him and walking away

"It's Optimus isn't it" he called out I stopped suddenly nearly falling over and regaining my balance. I just glared at him and continued walking

"it is"

"Nawww Optimus you final have someone who likes you" laughed IronHide I walked back to where IronHide was standing

"Oi you big Glitch you need to stay out of even ones fraggin business if you don't ill fraggin rip you apart and turn you into a toaster you stupid piece of scrap metal, you're a stupid fragging Bootleg, Grrr I hate you so much you stupid Sum bag" I screamed at him before storming off

"That kid has a temper and a bad mouth…, how does she know the langue of Cybertron?" IronHide asked now very confused


	3. NightFall OneShot

I was in my room doing my assignment that my father instructed me to do. I wacked my head against my desk in frustration, I ended up giving up and throwing the two data pads

"Hay watch where you throw those little missy" said a voice from behind me I snapped up my head and turned around.

"Jazz, what are you doing in my room," I hissed.

"I wanted to see what my beautiful girl" he said with a smile. He came over lift me up and made me sit on his lap

"So, what were you working on?" he asked giving me back the 2 data pads.

"The history war," I sighed.

"Why is my father so interested in this stuff? Yeah I know it's really cool and that but I don't want to have to worry about that now," I sighed again.

"Nightfall let me show you" he whispered in my ear and started to write about it.

"Phew that done" he said with a smile and turned me around so I can face him

"I love you Nightfall" he whispered in my ear before kissing me

"I love you to Jazz" I whispered back. I grabbed my assignment and walked towards dad office I heard him talking to IronHide

"IronHide I have finally found someone one with a bigger cannon than you"

"Oh really and who would that be?" he smirked

"Me it's about 400x 255"

"Wow that is small haha mine is about 438x 336"

"yeah shut up" Mumbled Optimus. I looked at Jazz trying so hard not to laugh, I could help it I bursted out into laughter and fell to the ground holding me abdomen. I heard the door open I looked up and looked them in the eyes they had very confused looks on their faces. As my breathing settled down I stood back up

"Phew here you do daddy" I said with a smile handing him the data pads.

"Thanks NightFall and why where you laughing?" Optimus asked enquiring

"Oh just that way you to had your conversation" I chuckled

"Optimus im taking your Daughter out for a drive alright" Jazz butted in before another word could be said. He transformed into his alt-mode and I hoped in and we were off.

"So where are you taking me?" I interrogated him

"Somewhere" he smirked

"Oh come on Jazz…. Why are we at a padlocked amusement park?" I blurted out

"So we can do this" he smirked as his holoform appared next to me.

"Jazz" I sighed

"We can't do this" I sighed with tears in my eyes

"Sure we can" he said leaning forward and kissing me. I leant forward to return the kiss.

"You ready?" he asked as his clothes fizzed away

"Yeah I guess" I sighed and took my clothes off with him to help.


End file.
